1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire reel dispenser and, more particularly, to a caged cable holder and dispenser which holds and prevents explosion of high tension steel cable and guy wire while allowing easy, stable dispensing of the cable.
2. Related Prior Art
Wire dispensers and carriers on which coiled wire supporting reels are rotatably mounted are well known in the art and are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,250,269, 2,963,239, 3,070,324, 3,326,495, 3,731,888, 4,006,865, 4,042,187, 4,437,622 and 4,667,897, Russian Pat. No. 128222 and UK Pat. Specification No. 1,357,939. However, special problems are encountered when high tension steel cable or guy wire is coiled under tension and is to be incrementally dispensed from, for example, a line truck for an electric power company or an electric co-op or from a stationary device mounted to the ground or otherwise supported. Indeed, because wire of this type is coiled under high tension, when it is to be uncoiled, it can be place on a reel and when the bands containing the coiled wire are cut, the wire or cable will explode outwardly as the coil tension is released thereby endangering workers mounting the cable as well as passersby unless this action is prevented. Further, the inner end of the cable will loosen presenting a further risk of injury.
The prior art structures disclosed in the patents listed above lack a means for containing the wire as portions are dispensed and lack a means for stabilizing the inside end of the cable. Thus, use of the same for uncoiling coil of high tension wire has the serious disadvantages noted above.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a wire or cable holder and dispenser, particularly for coiled high tension steel cable, which cages the wire therewithin to control the explosiveness of the coil as the holding bands are cut and which enables anchoring of the inside end of the steel cable while allowing easy, safe and controlled dispensing of the same.